codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Annihilation
Call of Duty: Annihilation is a first-person shooter developed by 141 Studios and published by Activision as an exclusive for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. It will be released on November 11th, 2014. Players fight in online multiplayer-only matches set on a war-torn planet Earth and different planets. The game play is fast-paced, players can run faster and jump higher. Gameplay Call of Duty: Annihilation features a huge amount of changes compared to its predecessors. The game is online multiplayer-only, but injects single-player elements such as plot, character chatter, and non-player characters into its matches. Players can spot targets marking their positions to the player's squad which allows teammates to either suppress or eliminate them. In addition, players will have more survival capabilities, such as countering melee attacks from the front while standing or crouching, shooting with their sidearm while swimming, and diving underwater to avoid enemy detection. The game features unique weapon categories such as Auto Rifles, Scout Rifles, Hand Cannons due to the game being set in 2151. Mulitplayer Features Factions International Ground Forces The International Ground Forces are a specialized, elite Interanational special operations forces capable of conducting direct action operations. They are a light infantry unit that can deploy rapidly and are trained to be extremely flexible in the special missions they are assigned. Freedom Fighters The Freedom Fighters are a militia formed by people to defend against the invading forces of the International Ground Forces. They are experts at guerrilla warfare often ambushing their victims from above. The Freedom Fighters res sistance effort against the IFG quickly escalated into all-out civil war. Player Classes For the first time in ''Call of Duty, players can choose to play as one of several different player classes. Each player class in'' Call of Duty: Annihilation '' has a distinct appearance and skill set, player classes are designed to be balanced, with no class intended to be clearly better overall than any other. Assault The Assault is equipped with an Auto Rifle, Sub Automatic Gun, Shotguns, Sidearm or an all-kit weapon. The assault carries a variety of unlockable equipment. Support Juggernaut Support forces, unlike Assault and Engineer, have a defensive role rather than the attacking role. Support's lack of mobility and accuracy is compensated with extreme firepower, using belt-fed Light Machine Guns, useful for suppressing fire, making the enemy think twice before subjecting himself to death while friendly forces move forward or when a friendly base is under attack. They also carry a Hand Cannon, a Shotgun and launcer. Hunter Alongside with the Support Juggernaut Class, Hunter classes have a very important defensive role. Hunters can be equipped with either a Sniper Rifle, Scout Rifle and Sub Automatic Gun, alongside with a handgun for close quarters engagements. The main role of the Hunter is spotting enemies from far behind the front-line and giving stealthy covering fire targeting enemies, as well as counter-sniping. Engineer The Engineer is responsible for both the upkeep of friendly vehicles and the elimination of hostile vehicles. The Engineer has access to Sub Automatic Rifles and Anti-Material Launchers Weapons Call of Duty: Annihilation features many '''weapons for the player combat enemies with. Each player will be able to carry a primary, secondary and melee weapons as well as two pieces of equipment. Multiple types of weapons exist, each of which is specialized for use by certain classes. A weapon can be outfitted with three weapon attachments (four with Gunfighter). You can further customize your weapon with different kinds of ammunition depending on weapon type. Player Augmentations Augmentations are divided into seven categories. These are Speed, Handling, Stealth, Awareness, Resistance, Equipment, and Elite. A player starts with 8 'points' to distribute between 35 perks. Perks are weighted between 1 and 5 points. Speed Outrun and outmaneuver enemy players. Speed Augmentations are all about getting the lead and staying ahead. *''Quickdraw '-' ''Increased weapon ready time ensures that you’re not caught off guard when running into an enemy mid-sprint. *''Reload Dexterity ''- Reload times are cut in half, reducing the time spent between magazines when you’re most vulnerable. *''Juiced ''- '''Pick up the pace when time is short and you need to cover a lot of ground. Reach objectives faster and make hasty retreats under heavy fire *Endurance' ''- During heated confrontations, use Endurance to enter battle through the best route, or to flee and re-enter through a flanking position. *''Stalker ''- '''Reduce movement penalty while in ADS for increased mobility during combat. Handling Dexterity and control drives the Handling Augmentations, improving actions and accuracy. *Full Force ''-'' ''' Throw equipment farther and decrease the cook time of grenades. *''Steady Aim - '' An incredible boost when sniping. Hold your breath for a longer period of time, giving you precious additional seconds to line up your shot and land the perfect kill. '' *Wired Reflexes ''- '''Reduced downtime between tossing and pulling up your weapon. *''Motion Control - Reduce the radius of the 'traveling reticule' when moving. *''Point Blank - Fire from the hip while walking and sprinting. Stealth Stealth Augmentations aid you in staying out of sight, maintaining a low profile and engaging on your terms *Pitch Black ''- '''When you kill an enemy, the skull over their dead body will not appear for their teammates. *Distortion' - When you fire an unsilenced weapon, the red dot on your enemies' minimaps will appear a short distance away from your actual location. *Dead Silence - '' Take away the enemy’s sense of hearing. With Dead Silence equipped, your footsteps, callouts, vaulting or any other sound-emitting actions will not be heard by the enemy. *''Cold Blooded - '' Completely counter enemy surveillance. The high frequency UAV and SAT COM no longer give away your position when moving our capturing objectives *''Blind Eye'' - Use Blind Eye to avoid detection and move along open ground without getting shot down from above. Awareness Keep in tune with your surroundings. Awareness Augmentayion help you survey the environment and detect enemy players. *''Sixth Sense - ''A high pitch tone alerts you when an enemy has you in their sights. *''Scavenger - '' Enemies drop packs of ammunition when taken out, resupplying your primary and secondary weapon with additional ammo. *''Feral Instincts - Equip Sitrep to view these explosives behind walls, giving you the heads up when a deadly trap waits ahead *Amplify'' - Enemy footsteps are amplified. *''Infiltration - ''Delay enemy explosives and grants the player and his scorestreaks immunity to Ground Jammers and EMP Systems Resistance A hardened endurance reduces the effects of fatigue. Resistance Augmentations keep you going through tough engagements. *''Soft Landing - '' *''Pain Killer'' *''Battle Hardened'' *''Respirator'' *''Blast Shield'' Equipment Tacticians swear by their gear, and Equipment Augmentations ensure you have the best tools on hand. *''Lethal Tactician'' *''Danger Close'' *''Fully Loaded'' *''Gunfighter'' *''Overlord'' Elite Elite Augmentations offer special abilities that affect your loadouts in a variety of ways. *''Requisition'' *''Hardline'' *''Fast-Track'' *''Fire Power'' *''Recon Streak'' Scorestreaks In, Annhilation players now earn rewards for earning a certain amount of score ''' in a single life. This means actions like kills, captures, completing objectives, shooting down enemy air support, assists, and assists with certain scorestreaks count towards the earning of Scorestreak rewards. Players can now upgrade Scorestreaks List of Scorestreaks *SAT COM '''- Enemy players within the line of sight of you or your teammates will show up on the mini-map. *''UAV Recon Drone'' - Deploy an aerial surveillance drone to pinpoint enemy position on the map. *''Ground Jammer'' - Take away the enemy’s ability to track your team via radar. *''Care Package ''- Call in a Care Package drop that offers a random killstreak reward. *''Ordnance Drop '-' ''Call in an Ordanance Drop Pod that offers a random weapon reward as well as resuplying the players ammo. *''Hunter Killer Drone'' - Deploy and take the controls of a miniature Hunter Killer Drone. *''Jericho Missle ''- Direct a lone Jericho Missile as it descends from the sky toward enemies on the ground. Can deploy Cluster Drones for greater area of effect. Category:Call of Duty: Annihilation Category:Multiplayer